1. Field
The present invention relates to disk drives for computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a disk drive refreshing zones in segments to sustain target throughput of host commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
Because the disk is rotated at a constant angular velocity, the data rate is typically increased toward the outer diameter tracks (where the surface of the disk is spinning faster) in order to achieve a more constant linear bit density across the radius of the disk. To simplify design considerations, the data tracks are typically banded together into a number of physical zones, wherein the data rate is constant across a zone, and increased from the inner diameter zones to the outer diameter zones. This is illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a prior art disk format 2 comprising a number of data tracks 4, wherein the data tracks are banded together in this example to form three physical zones from the inner diameter of the disk (ZONE 1) to the outer diameter of the disk (ZONE 3). The prior art disk format of FIG. 1 also comprises a number of embedded servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each data track. Each servo sector 6i comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6i further comprises groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., A, B, C and D bursts), which comprise a number of consecutive transitions recorded at precise intervals and offsets with respect to a data track centerline. The groups of servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations.
During a write operation, a current is applied to a write element of the head (e.g., a write coil) to create a magnetic field which magnetizes the surface of the disk by orienting the direction of magnetic grains (e.g., horizontally in longitudinal magnetic recording, or vertically in perpendicular magnetic recording). The orientation of the grains exhibits hysteresis thereby generating their own magnetic field when the write magnetic field is removed. During a read operation, a read element of the head (e.g., a magnetoresistive element) transduces the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface into a read signal that is demodulated into an estimated data sequence.
The hysteresis of the magnetic grains is not permanent meaning that over time the grains will orientate into random directions (magnetic entropy) until the magnetic field is no longer sensed reliably (leading to data errors during reproduction). Magnetic entropy may also be precipitated by various factors, such as increasing ambient temperature. That is, at higher temperatures the uniform alignment of the grains will degrade faster. Another factor that precipitates magnetic entropy is a phenomenon referred to as adjacent track interference (ATI) wherein when writing data to a target track, the fringe field from the write element degrades the uniform alignment of the grains recorded in an adjacent track. The degrading effect of ATI on the adjacent tracks compounds over time with each write operation to the target track. Eventually, the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface will deteriorate to the point that the data is no longer recoverable.
To protect against catastrophic data loss due to magnetic entropy, the prior art has suggested to maintain refresh monitors for periodically refreshing data within refresh zones (reading and rewriting data) so as to periodically realign the magnetic orientation of the grains. When a refresh monitor triggers, indicating that a refresh zone needs refreshing, the prior art refreshes the entire zone which can significantly reduce or even halt the average throughput of access commands received from the host until the refresh operation is completed as illustrated in FIG. 2.
There is, therefore, a need to perform a refresh operation for a disk drive while maintaining adequate throughput of host commands.